


【meanplan】弟弟，给你生个孩子吧

by orange_chen



Category: meanplan - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 22:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19473256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orange_chen/pseuds/orange_chen





	【meanplan】弟弟，给你生个孩子吧

Omega沁甜的香味扑鼻而来，带着威胁似的在plan周围来回游荡，plan顿了顿切菜的手，难得的没有抬起眼眸招呼进门的人。

不过来人倒是不在意，扯了扯衬衫衣领，边朝厨房走边抱怨着今天的天气。

“哥，今天拍了几场室外的戏，好热啊~”带着撒娇的尾音悬在他头顶，于是陌生的omega甜味袭他更近，冲的他有些喘不过气来。

“那你还到厨房来，热死你算了。”plan被这甜味缠的心烦，话语里带着的不耐明显的很，全数被mean捕捉到，不过他只当是他的宝贝因为自己晚回了信息正闹着小脾气呢。

“哥~我错了嘛，今天拍戏太忙了，不是故意没回你信息的。”大手揽上plan的腰，把人往怀里一带，贴近脖颈重重地闻了闻，“嗯……还是哥最好闻~”

“我又不是Omega，你闻个p！”纵然被自家alpha撩的脸红心跳的，plan还是佯装生气地把mean推出去，“快去洗澡吧，身上都是汗味，臭死了！”

耳尖染上一层淡淡的粉，mean又凑过去在嘴上偷了个香，这才在plan发火之前一溜烟跑到厕所去洗澡。

需要换洗的衣物都堆积在洗衣机旁的衣篓里，plan有意无意略过了mean刚脱下来的蓝色衬衫，把其他衣物都放进了洗衣机中。

衣篓里的蓝色衬衫孤零零缩成一团，却在黑暗里散发着丝丝幽香。突然凝聚的香味被人打碎，弥漫在空气中，紧接着落进了满是泡沫的水池里，可让人难受的香味并没有随着衣衫的落入而沉下，plan皱着眉头打了两下水，指尖沾上了些泡沫，又气不过似的冷哼了两声。

房间里传来平稳而有序的鼾声，这头的plan赌气般的对着衬衫衣领猛搓。

【你是狗吗？干嘛老是闻我。】plan想起他问过mean的问题。

【哥身上的味道很好闻啊，我就喜欢闻。】长臂穿过他的腰肢，抱他入怀，还在他身上猛嗅几口。

Plan也不知道自己到底是搓了多久，直到两手发红都没有要停下来的趋势。Omega的香味老是萦绕在他周围，他没由来的烦躁。

Plan是beta，身上没有香甜的信息素。他知道自己这个小身板不会是alpha，所以他为自己是个bata而庆幸，因为他没有和Omega一样的发情期，这样一来，他有足够的理性去选择自己所喜欢的人，而不是只靠着信息素爱情这种不牢固的情感。

可现在，他突然有点羡慕Omega了。Omega有香香甜甜的信息素，是alpha会喜欢的味道；Omega抱起来软软糯糯的，所以alpha会很温柔的对待他们；Omega有发育完全的生殖腔，极易受孕，自己身为beta在情事上肯定没有Omega诱人。

Alpha和Omega天生契合。

Mean怎么会选择这样普通的他？手臂搭在水池边上，握在手里的衬衫有往下滑落的趋势。

好想成为Omega啊……

Plan被这突如其来的念头吓了一大跳，赶紧抓紧了衬衫清洗了好几遍才平复心情。

待他把衣服晾好爬回床上，mean喃喃了几句什么，把plan吓了一跳，生怕自己隐秘的小心思被发现，刚躺好就又被人抱的紧紧的。

真拿他没辙。

Plan叹了口气，刚才所有的不愉快全都顺着这口气消散，于是他回抱住了mean，任凭alpha平稳的信息素包裹着他，直到自己身上也染上他的味道。

“mean呢？怎么没和你一起回来？”妈妈拿过plan手上的大袋小袋，一边问他一边示意厨房里的prim把菜端出来。

“mean有工作，倒是姐，医院那么忙，怎么还有空回家吃午饭。”plan洗了把手，帮着prim端盘子。

“今天正好休假啊，然后妈就想着要你和mean一起回家吃顿饭。”

还没吃几口菜，prim就谈论起了最近医院里发生的大小事。

“前几天医院来了个beta，死活求医生给他变性，说是他的alpha男友嫌弃他没有Omega香甜的信息素，抱起来没有Omega舒服，特别是干那什么事儿的时候，还对他说不如他Omega前男友爽，最后花了大价钱把自己变成了Omega。”prim边说边咂嘴，痛诉了那个alpha一顿。

“啊，对了，你和mean还好吧。”不等plan回答，prim倒是自顾自又说了起来，“都和mean结婚几年了，也是时候生个孩子了。虽然说beta受孕率低吧，但是多试几次总有机会的。”

说完坏笑着踢了一脚对面闷声吃饭的plan，惹来plan的一记白眼。

plan以为他可以毫不在意照样洒脱，可当mean又沾了一身的Omega信息素时，他便再也强撑不下去了，开始胡思乱想。

他没有Omega甜不如Omega软，mean会不会有一天发现Omega比自己好多了，然后抛弃他？

他不是不信任mean，他是对自己没有信心。不安的情绪就像一张网，笼罩住了他，挣脱不出来，于是所有的发泄口就对准了mean。

想抱抱，被推开；想亲亲，头扭开；甚至晚上睡觉都离他远远的。除了日常必要的交流，plan绝对不会和他多说几句话，Mean是又疑惑又委屈，哥哥不想和自己亲热了怎么办。

导火索的燃点是mean因为夜场戏一晚上没有回家。

Plan也知道这几天他对mean是爱搭不理，他只是不知道该如何面对mean罢了，他把自己绕进了个死圈子，怎么也找不到出口，mean的一夜未归击垮了他的心理防线，他到底是比不上Omega的。

等mean回了家，一眼就看见缩在沙发上攥着手机的plan。

他说过睡着了的plan最可爱，每次看哥哥睡觉都有种岁月静好的感觉，眼睫毛由于窗外逐渐明亮的光线颤动了几下，黑色的阴影落在脸上看着整个人都乖巧至极，一边心疼着哥哥照顾不好自己，一边又在心里狂喊着哥哥真可爱。

不仅是因为睡着了的plan看起来乖巧可爱，更是因为睡着了的哥哥可以任他摆弄。就好比现在，他把哥哥轻轻抱进房间盖上被子，等自己洗完澡换好睡衣之后，在哥哥额角、鼻子、脸颊、嘴巴、下巴到处偷香，结果把原本睡得不熟的plan给惊醒了。

等待真的是一件很煎熬的事情。

或许你满怀期待却又害怕期待落空，不知道他什么时候回来，也不愿意让他知道你在等他，就算等到了人，如何进行一段开场又成了新的问题，于是烦躁纠结的只有你自己，越是挣扎便缠的越紧，依旧走不出去。

Plan睁眼就看到颤着眼皮近在咫尺的mean，唇上的温热感让他经不住地哭了出来。

Mean手忙脚乱地擦着眼泪，一边又数着自己“罪行”：“对不起对不起，哥，我只是，只是太想抱抱你亲亲你了，是我的错，我不该，我不该……宝贝，别哭了好不好……”

Mean换上的家居服上是他喜欢的皂香，没有Omega的味道，plan凑近了些，吸吸鼻子抱住了mean。

明明不是Omega为什么还会那么依赖自己的alpha？plan想不通，思绪不知道又飘到哪儿，再次哭的稀里哗啦。

Mean搂着哭的喘不过气的小猫，另一只手顺着毛。

“为什么，为什么我身上总是没有你的味道？”埋在胸口含糊不清的话语让mean低下头轻问了一句。

Plan在他胸前摆弄了两下接着抬起头，眼眸满是氤氲的水汽，红通通的鼻尖让mean觉得有些可爱，特别是带着撒娇意味的鼻音让mean的心更是软塌塌的。

“你说，为什么我身上没有你的味道，你身上也没有我的味道？”

虽然这句问话让mean一时摸不着头脑，但自家宝贝的问题是一定要回答的，一定要掐断还未烧到一半的引火线。

“谁说的，我身上都是plan的味道，闻不出来吗？”说完闻了闻自己的衣服，还故意凑近让plan也闻。

本就哭的喘不上气的plan脸又红了一圈，mean也是见好就收，继续擦起了plan脸上未干的泪痕。

“你别哄我，我又不是不知道，身为beta……反正你肯定更喜欢Omega。”说不出个所以然，plan只得自暴自弃般的吐露了心声。

“每天回来身上都是一股Omega信息素的味道，Omega那么甜那么好闻，你是alpha肯定更喜欢……”

原来这几天的不愉快都是因为这个，mean心下明了了，原先心里的别扭委屈在一瞬间都化为了升腾的喜悦。

他真想现在就直接压上去亲一亲，把这几天想做的事儿对plan做个遍，可现在，他还需要安抚这只惹人怜的小猫咪。

“哥，你知道的，和Omega接触是因为拍戏，我也没办法避免啊，plan这么懂事肯定能理解我对不对。”看着plan点了点头才继续说了下去，“哥也有好闻的信息素啊，虽然不浓郁，可那种淡淡的清香是我最喜欢的味道，

哥，不是因为味道才喜欢一个人，而是因为一个人喜欢上一种味道，更别说我本来就喜欢哥的味道，所以才更加更加爱你啊。至于你说为什么你身上没有我的味道……”

Mean久久不说话，本来盯着他衣服领的plan再次抬起头望向他，询问似的歪了歪脑袋，mean心下一热也不再忍了，直接吻了过去，撬开了齿贝，勾住了棉花糖般的软舌。

“唔……mean……”就算是被吻得晕头转向，却仍旧保持着一分清明，毕竟mean还没回答他呢。

轻抚着plan颈后并不明显的腺体，mean把他翻了个身，扯下睡衣领口，对着腺体就咬了下去。

Mean咬的很轻，因而plan并不感觉到痛，只是身上酥酥麻麻的感觉让他有些难捱。

“你闻闻看，这不就有我的味道了么。”

“可我是beta，又不会被完全标记……”虽说心里的刺已经被mean亲手拔掉了，可还要他的安抚舔舐才能彻底愈合啊。

“所以plan只要一直被我标记就好啦。”像这样永远保持新鲜感。

Mean没有想到plan竟然会喜欢他到想被他完全标记，这样的哥哥他怎能不爱，怎能不好好呵护？一颗心噗通狂跳，于是愈演愈热的吻的发生便顺其自然。

Plan难得的主动也让mean有些失智，在他看来，plan的一个细微动作就是致命的春药，他甘愿服下，臣服于他。

Beta的后穴不似Omega，身体构造的不同导致了侵入时需要润滑剂的帮助，不过这对mean来说不算什么麻烦事儿，毕竟看着哥哥情动的样子也是一种享受。要是被plan知道了，肯定又要吐槽他的这种恶趣味了。

手指换上蓄势待发的勃起，后穴的紧致让mean轻叹了一声：“呼……宝贝好棒。”结果换来的是plan羞赧地捧住他的脸堵上他的唇。

挺动腰肢的时候手也不会闲着，对着plan的身子上下其手是必行之事，他最喜欢揉哥哥的两团肉臀，富有弹性的触感让他欲罢不能，只要重重揉过几下，就会打乱故作镇定的哥哥的呼吸节拍。

哥哥是喜欢的。

猛烈的撞击下，mean感受到plan正在主动打开他的生殖腔，他一个激灵赶紧退了出来。

“唔……mean，怎么了？”感受到身体从下至上的空虚，plan不自觉地勾住了mean往后缩的腰。

“哥，生殖腔……”不等他说完，plan就推倒了mean重新进入，在他身上晃起了柔软的腰肢。

Mean感受到了生殖腔里的软腻，这种奇妙的触感是他从未体验过的。他早知道撞击生殖腔得到的快感比正常做爱多一倍，可他更明白，beta的生殖腔发育的并不完全，如果真的做下去，哥哥的疼痛也会加倍。

比起遵循自己的本能获取更多的快感，他更舍不得自己的哥哥疼。

只是他刚想推开已经体力不支的plan，就听到他趴在他身上边喘着粗气边对他说：“mean，我们生个孩子吧。”

Mean心里咯噔一下，顿时清醒了大半，赶紧从哥哥身体里退出来。

他知道beta怀孕有一定的风险，他不是不想要孩子，但在孩子和哥哥中，无论几次，他都会选择哥哥，他承担不了这样的风险，哪怕只有百分之零点零一。

可是哥哥却不乐意了，似乎对他这样的行为很是气恼，背过身不肯理他。

“哥……”

不等他说下去，plan转过身泪眼婆娑的模样又让他不知所措了。

“你是不是不想和我生孩子。”是肯定句而不是问句，mean知道哥哥是真的伤心了。

“不是啊，哥，你也知道，会疼的，我舍不得啊，而且，怀孕会很辛苦，我不想你受那个罪。”

Mean说的认真，plan听得也认真，一听完解释，葡萄大眼滴溜一转，眼睛里的水就落了个净。

“我不怕疼！”像是怕mean不信，还拍了拍自己的胸脯异常坚定地说：“我真的不怕疼！而且，而且，plan想给mean生个宝宝啊……”

这异常真挚的眼睛，谁见了都会陷进去，于是继续一场新的耕耘是理所应当的事情了，只不过还没撞几下生殖腔，哥哥就眼泪汪汪直喊疼了。

于是mean果断退出来安抚着体力不支的哥哥。

连续几天的爱爱都在哥哥喊疼的时候放弃了，无论前一天plan怎么叮嘱mean，就算是被揍了一顿，就连撒娇都不管用，于是plan的小脑袋里就想着勾引弟弟的办法。

靠在沙发上的人眼神迷离，高脚杯中的红酒随着手腕的晃动而旋转，盯久了倒是真有一种眩晕感，松松垮垮的衬衫下，两条细嫩的白腿交缠，小脚丫翘着，在空中划了一圈又一圈。Mean顿时觉得口干舌燥了起来，还未放下手里的包，就看哥哥勾着手指示意他过去。

刚在plan面前站定，mean就被一个用劲拉到了沙发上，紧接着哥哥一手搂着弟弟的脖子跨坐了上来。

“mean~”轻柔的呼唤顺着扑面而来的酒气放大了mean的感官，手也不自觉伸进了衬衫内摸着哥哥精瘦的脊背。

小嘴被红酒染的鲜红，泛着光，plan仰头喝完了杯子里为数不多的酒，末了看看mean，还没放下手里的酒杯就朝着他的嘴吻了过去。

是哥哥把红酒渡了过来，mean一口一口小心呑着，手却大力地上下抚着哥哥的肉臀，引出一声嘤咛，分离的唇瓣上沾了红色液体，未来得及吞咽下去的顺着光滑的脖颈流到了胸口，白色衬衫上也印上了一滴红。

mean觉得自己浑身上下每一个细胞都在叫嚣着沸腾着，迫不及待地想开始下一个吻，却被plan勾着笑用食指隔开了近在咫尺的唇。

弯下腰拿起放在地上的红酒瓶，对着高脚杯倒了三分之一的红酒。plan动作极缓，似乎是电影里的慢镜头，让mean好生心痒。

“哥……”满是情欲的一声呼唤让plan露出了个得逞的笑，他把杯子递给了mean，微微颔首。

“弟弟要全喝完，哥哥才会给你奖励噢~”

Plan是纯情的天使，却说着如此撩人的话，成了勾引人而惹人犯罪的恶魔。

被哥哥哄骗着喝了不知道几杯的红酒，直到自己的脑袋也变得有些晕乎乎，哥哥才停下了投喂。

可某人却还是一脸的不满足，plan眨了眨亮晶晶的眼，问他：“还想吃吗？”看着弟弟坚定地点了点头之后，又凑过去说：“那接下来，就吃我吧。”

明明是beta，mean却觉得哥哥身上的味道比任何一个Omega都要致命，他被勾的到处散发信息素，也让plan身子软了大半。

褪下碍事儿的衬衫，手直直伸向哥哥身后的臀缝，在入口不停地来回摩擦，直到感受到一丝润滑才拿起一旁的润滑剂开始了扩张工作。

哥哥格外主动，双腿在他腰侧不停地来回摩擦，让他差点缴械投降。

Plan看着mean额角由于强忍而爆发的青筋，笑着凑过去亲了亲，接着用他青涩的技巧吻住了弟弟的唇，于是红酒的甘甜在两人口腔中迸发，与此同时，mean扶起那根蓄势待发挺了进去。

Mean觉得自己是醉了，他从没有觉得自己的酒量像今天这样小过，只是被哥哥哄着喝了两三杯红酒就仿佛身在云端，一切都变得不切实际，并且还像个不知足的酒鬼一样疯狂汲取哥哥嘴里的酒味。于是身下的冲刺也变得莽撞而毫无章法，似乎也变成了遵循本能的alpha。不过身下的人是自己爱的哥哥，无关乎性别，无关乎信息素和味道。

快感冲上头脑的mean并没有意识到plan又打开了生殖腔，他只觉得哥哥的身体正在变得柔软多汁，一波接着一波的快感让他加快了耕耘的速度。

恍惚间他看到哥哥在冒汗，不仅是额角冒汗，连眼睛也在冒汗，身子还不停发着颤。

“哥？”询问式的语气，mean放缓了速度。

Plan死死咬着唇，被冲击生殖腔的痛感让他有些迷幻，生理泪水不停涌出让他的视线模糊，于是痛感更甚。

可即使是哭的身子一颤一颤的也不愿意出声，硬撑着死死勾住mean的腰不让他出去。

Mean看着眼底满是水光的哥哥，连嘴巴都咬破了，他压下身子和哥哥接吻，尽量分散他的注意力，接着又开始猛烈运动了起来。

他知道哥哥现在很疼，可一旦尝到了甜头，就像索取更多，更何况，他能感受到哥哥的隐秘之处正在直流水。

他只知道Omega会生成这种黏腻的液体，没想到哥哥一个beta竟也让他操湿了。

一边在哥哥耳边说着“对不起”，一边惊叹“哥哥真棒”“哥哥湿透了呢”，又忍不住加大力度干的更狠。

痛到一定程度竟也能产生快感，plan不知道自己到底被搞射了几次，他只知道自己的存货一滴不剩了却还是有抬头的趋势。

紧致、湿润、温暖。

Mean的脑子里只剩下“哥哥真美味”的想法，让他欲罢不能，甚至在他终于射出来的时候咬住哥哥颈后的腺体，产生了只有AO结合才有的内腔高潮。

可毕竟beta的生殖腔发育的并不完善，于是成结的快感只有mean一个人才能享受，plan只能感受到加倍的疼痛，脑内再无一丝清明。

凭着本能抱住mean的脖子，嘴里哽咽着说着安慰自己也是安慰mean的话：“plan不痛……plan要给mean生宝宝……不痛的……要给弟弟生宝宝……”

听到这话的mean心里软的一塌糊涂，眼里满是愧疚和心疼，他一下一下摸着哥哥半湿的头发，不停亲着他的耳朵、脸颊。

不管是Omega也好，beta也罢，只要那个人是你，就是我一生的珍宝。

Mean想，他已经有了世界上最甜最软最美味的宝宝了。


End file.
